User blog:Panchamp98/EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEOGAME PAST! King DeDeDe VS Bowser
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEOGAME PAST KING DEDEDE VS BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWEEEEEEEEEEEEEER BEGIN! The Battle: Bowser: I’d rather fight a red-head then fight a penguin in his Dreamland, Cuz’ with a world like that you’re gonna be starin’ at your hand, I ruled through the galaxies, I’ll fucking crush your world, You think you’re tough? Your archenemy is a puffball and a girl, This is a brawl of words, my raps are like my breath, I spit flames, You have no abilities what so ever, a hammer? Well that’s lame, I’m a true demon, you’re just a excuse of so-called King, I’ll break hammer in half, go ahead DeDeDe, swing King DeDeDe: I’ll put you in solitude, make you wander the galaxy alone, You lose to a plumber, he’ll be surprised when I take the throne, I’ll inhale your raps, spit them back out against you, You can only kidnap princesses, what else can you do? You’re named after some food, I’mma serve you on a silver platter, Super Smash your world, make your whole legacy shatter, Toss you back into your castle, lock you up for all you did wrong, Quit now Bowser, you sound worse then Mic Kirby’s Song Interlude 1: -Bowser turns into Giga Bowser and begins to rap fast- Bowser: I’ll annihilate you, you turned Kirby from enemy to mate, Spit raps a fast rate, when it comes to kings you cannot dictate, With that otherworldly language no one can translate, This battle ain’t no debate, in the end you’ll deflate, You won’t win, You’re a has been, Make your world spin, My rap skills are chargin, Full force, it has just begin, The kings still in, Lay you flat cuz’ it’s you I’m crushin’, This is a verbal brawl, no one in the universe can beat me, Quit now DeDeDe, I left you crushed in all the debris Interlude 2: -King DeDeDe becomes Mask DeDeDe- King DeDeDe: Calm down there man, no need to get mad at the truth, You can stop rappin’ now, you could’ve done better in your youth, Get a life there man, no need to capture princesses like a maniac, and learn how to take abuse from a case of lyrical payback, you’ll never get that slice of cake, instead, you’ll get turtle soup, Come at me Bowser, I’ll home run you into your raps, they’re poop Swing my hammer up and down, whoop you’re ass off the stage, Now get out of here once and for all, now you cannot rage Interlude 3: -Bowser turns back to normal- Bowser: You think you can beat me? With that god awful verse? When it comes to rapping you’re still always the worst! Interlude 4: -King DeDeDe takes his mask off- King DeDeDe: You have a kid of your own but who is his mother? and you had to hide the fact by adopting seven others Bowser: Dissing me about my kids? Well at least I have some, I’ll set fire to your world, get rid of all this scum, You don’t do anything for your kingdom, you just sit there, I mean honestly, it doesn’t look like that you actually care King DeDeDe: Like you’re any better? You molest the same girl over and over, No one cares about you, they all just give you the cold shoulder, In terms of winning this battle you aren’t even closer, This battle has just ended, you have just Game Overed Bowser Who won? King DeDeDe Bowser Category:Blog posts